Belleza Alemana (:
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Felicia sabía que existía toda clase de belleza, pero nunca pensó que aquel alemán fuera su delirio. (GerIta, con Fem!Italia n.n, y algo de USUK (?))


**What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee! ****(:**

Primero me presentaré, lectoras fanfictioneras (y lectores fanfictioneros también n_n)

Mi nombre es Lady-chan, o bueno así me refiero a mi misma aquí OwO

Aquí les traigo un pequeñito one-shot, pero antes cabe resaltar algunas cosillas e.e

**Aclaraciones: **_Se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno (: y es un fic heterosexual, si no guta, no lea n.n_

**Advertencias: **_Amm… Ligero Fluff en el aire (¿)_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Hetalia no me pertenece sino Ita-chan sería mío y de nadie más xD (o bueno se los comparto :B)_

"Belleza Alemana"

Felicia como todos los días se encontraba en la luna.

Oh, bueno, es un decir, pero saben a qué me refiero. Embobada, atolondrada, en su mundo lindo, fantástico y color de rosa. Miraba la ventana fijamente hacia los árboles que florecían por el verde inicio de la primavera. Si, la vida era una fantasía hermosa a sus ojos y más al ver a su compañero de enfrente, que se encontraba tomando apuntes sin modificar su serio semblante.

La chica apoyó su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano ladeando la cabeza para apreciar mejor a tal espécimen. Tan raro, tan fuera de lugar, tan misterioso, tan…

Señorita Vargas, agradecería que dejara de mirar al nuevo alumno y prestara más atención a la clase.

La italiana suspiro nerviosa y el calor subió a sus mejillas; y cuando pensó que no podría empeorar lo vio de nuevo. La observaba fijamente con sus ojos hipnóticos y azules, casi celestes como el cielo de esa mañana, la veía en estado de "shock", su rostro enloquecido y colorado, y sobre todo eso enfocó su atención en la respiración entrecortada que repetía como sinfonía ese alumno.

¡Se veía tan tierno! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Él era –a pesar de su fornido cuerpo y su gran altura (le calculaba 1.85 metros)- increíblemente adorable!

¡SEÑORITA VARGAS!- gritó el profesor frunciendo sus gruesas cejas- ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LE DIGO! ¡A LA PRÓXIMA Y VA A DETENCIÓN!

Felicia suspiró y devolvió la mirada a su compañero que ya había vuelto el rostro hacia el pizarrón. Escuchó bajas y tontas risitas, además de uno que otro comentario referente a ella y Ludwig. Ese rubio alemán. _Oh, Ludwig._ Resopló concentrándose en la tediosa clase de arte que impartía aquel antipático inglés cejudo.

Y como pueden ver que todos tenemos un concepto de belleza distinto a los demás…- siguió el profesor.

Pero se detuvo al ver que media clase se encontraba ya sea roncando o mensajeando vía "whatsapp" con él o la compañera de al lado. Y ahí comenzó su siniestro plan maestro.

Como veo, han puesto "gran"- remarcó con su típico sarcasmo- atención a mi clase. ¿No es así, Jones?

El aludido, se sobresaltó al oír su apellido, se encontraba dormido y eso que estaba sentado en la primera fila de pupitres.

¿Eh?, ¡Sí, señor!- respondió después de la pregunta que en realidad nunca escuchó.

Bien. Entonces dígame un ejemplo de belleza, Jones.

El estadounidense sonrió de lado y recargó el mentón sobre sus manos sin dejar de romper el contacto visual a los ojos esmeralda del maestro. Alzó una ceja.

Pues usted, mí querido profesor. No es nada feo.- soltó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

El maestro Kirkland se tiñó de rojo toda la cara y gruñó furioso.

¡A DETENCIÓN, JONES! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Alfred tomó sus cosas, colgándose la mochila de lado y se retiró, lanzándole un beso al aire de forma coqueta a un molesto (hasta la médula) profesor.

Todos soltaron tremenda carcajada, hasta que el docente eligió a su siguiente víctima, una joven húngara que se encontraba leyendo distraída.

¿Señorita Hendérvary? ¿Ejemplo de belleza?

La muchacha ojiverde se puso de pie, acomodó su larga cabellera castaña.

El amor, profesor Kirkland. Es lo más bello en este mundo.

Arthur sonrió, al fin alguien cuerdo en su clase, decidió ir más a fondo con su cuestionamiento.

¿Podría definirlo o ser más específica?

Entonces la chica explotó.

¡EL AMOR ENTRE DOS HOMBRES ES LO MÁS BELLO! ¡ARRIBA EL YAOI! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El profesor palmeó su rostro, no sabía porque había llegado a tener esperanza alguna en su clase. En cambio el grupo ya se lo esperaba de ella. Después de todo era la presidenta fujoshi del club yaoista de la escuela.

Tomé asiento, señorita Hendérvary- susurró resignado.

Y siguió la clase entre respuestas estúpidas alusiva a la belleza, desde el pervertido francés que dijo "_las delicadas y sensuales curvas de una mujer_" hasta un griego alucinado que alegaba que "los gatos son la belleza animal más delicada que hay". DEFINITIVAMENTE hoy no era su día.

El timbre sonó como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, todos estaban a punto de levantarse de sus pupitres, cuando un carraspeo se interpuso.

No he dado salida, alumnos.

Todos se quejaron volviendo a pegar sus traseros a los bancos resignadamente.

Les he reservado una buena dosis de tarea para este fin de semana, jóvenes- Más quejidos lastimeros cortesía de los estudiantes- En parejas harán un reporte sobre una cultura que consideren la "más bella", debe incluir la ya típica portada con SUS DATOS COMPLETOS. ¡NO LO OLVIDEN O ES CERO!, serán diez hojas- Introduzcan aquí más quejas seguidas de groserías por parte del alumnado- sobre vestimentas, gastronomía, arquitectura y demás objetivos vistos hoy, además de su conclusión personal.

Ya con completa resignación y de despedirse de su vida social (al menos por este fin de semana) asintieron de forma afirmativa.

Su pareja será la primera persona detrás de ustedes, es decir, los de la primera fila con los de la segunda y así sucesivamente, ¿preguntas?- los estudiantes celebraban o lamentaban por su compañero/a de proyecto, sin ponerle la más mínima atención a su tutor- Es todo, se pueden retirar.

Al escuchar esas mágicas palabras todos salieron como bólidos del aula educativa. Todos excepto un par que seguía mirándose sin creerlo.

Un alemán sonrojado y una italiana que sonreía de oreja a oreja feliz de la vida.

¡Ve! ¡Ludwig somos compañeros de proyecto!- gritó abrazando dulcemente a ¿su _amigo_?

Ludwig solo pudo asentir nervioso por el contacto tan cercano de esa hiperactiva chica. Al final de ese largo (para el rubio) abrazo, ambos salieron sin cruzar miradas, ni entablar plática. Se formó un silencio incómodo. El ojiazul decidió por fin decir algo antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes hacia sus respectivas casas.

Felicia –dijo con su voz grave y nerviosa.

¿Mmh? –volteó la italiana aun sonriendo, moviendo su coleta con moño.

¿Qué cultura te parecería la más bella para hacer nuestro proyecto?

Felicia sonrió más y se acercó a milímetros de rozar sus labios con los de Ludwig.

Para mí, la cultura más bella es la alemana, Lud.

El alemán se quedó estático al sentir el corto y delicado beso que la castaña le dejó en la mejilla para despedirse. Era cálido y dulce, como ella.

¿Eh?- Solo atinó a decir todavía sorprendido.

¡Ciao, Lud! ¡Ve!

Y ahí se quedó todavía el rubio observando a la joven desaparecer entre los que caminaban en medio de la ciudad. Respiró hondo y sonrió levemente.

Se podría decir que desde ese día se había enamorado de la cultura italiana.

Chancharararachan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan (música de tada xD)

Y eso es todito card, lo sé doy asco, pero es que apenas ando comenzando (:

¿Y saben que me levantaría los ánimos? Así es… ¡Un viaje a Italia! *zape* Ouch, era chiste! :c humm, lo que gusten mandarme será bien recibido. Desde abrazos y reviews hasta sexys alemanes y italianos c:

Otra cosilla, pensaba hacer un USUK alterno a este fic, es decir, emm… Alfred en detención y un sexy profesor inglés, solo en un salón, amm, ¿ocupo decir más?

Me encantaría su opinión sobre esa idea, ¡USTEDES DECIDEN! Y asi *w*

Bueno esta es la parte donde canto una canción ridícula como…

El panadero con el paaaaan, el panadero con el paaaaaaaan xD

Ciao, Bellos! ;D


End file.
